


Visit

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Artist Castiel, Big Brother Dean, Cas Doesn't Care For His Mother, Doctor Dean, Doctor Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hormones, Hurt/Comfort, Little Brother Sam, M/M, Naomi Being a Dick, Omega Dean, Parent Naomi, Pregnancy, Protective Sam Winchester, Romantic Fluff, Young Sam Winchester, pregnancy hormones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas's mother comes and visits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted. I've been very busy with life. If I'm not sleeping, I'm in school or work, it's very hectic. But I'm hoping to get more out ASAP.
> 
> If you guys have any requests or things you would like to see in this story line, I'll be happy to hear 'em!

The next day they were woken to their door being knocked on.

Dean groaned and Cas wiped his face.

"Hold on Sammy."

Sam's small voice could be heard, "There's this lady at the door, she says shes Cassie's mother!"

Cas and Dean exchanged glances and slowly seperated themselves and got dressed. 

Dean opened the door and stared down at Sam, "Why did you open the door? You know you're not allowed to open the door by yourself Sam."

Sam glanced down and toed the floor, "I'm sorry De..."

Dean softened and picked his brother up, "It's okay kiddo, just don't do it again without one of us okay?" Sam nodded.

Cas moved past them and went down to the living room, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw who was there.

"Mom? How- What?"

The lady turned around and brightened at the sight of Cas, walking over and hugging him but he was stiff as a board.

"Castiel! I'm so glad to finally see you again. You never call. Since you've gone to college you haven't contacted me at all. I wanted to know how my boy is, I got your address from Gabriel."

"Cas?"

Cas and his mother both turned to see Dean holding Sam in the doorway. Cas's mothers nose scrunched and her eyes went to the mark on Dean's neck, his mating mark.

"Castiel I didn't know you managed to find yourself a bitch while you were away."

Dean's face turned to one of offense. Even though Dean was an Omega, he was quite big for one and Cas never treated him like a "bitch". He treated him like his lover and whole world, including Sam in the mix.

"Hey, you listen here. I am just no  _bitch_. I am his mate and am treated with equal respect."

His mothers eyes rose and she turned to Cas, "Of course you'd manage to get the one who is outspoken and doesn't know his place."

Dean got pissed.

"I do know my place, and that's next to my Alpha, raising our family. Now you can either stop insulting or get the hell out of my house."

Dean turned around and carried Sam away from his mate and mother, trying to calm down.

Cas could feel the anger rolling off his mate but decided to let it be for now and address his mother.

"I met him sometime in college, we became friends, dated, and mated. We are actually expecting our first child together. He isn't like the other Omegas, he's independent, outspoken, and has a mind of his own and I love that. Now mother, you can either respect my mate or you can leave. You are upsetting him. I am not the traditionalist that you and father are so please respect that and stop insulting my mate."

His mother sputtered, "But Castiel, you are the Alpha. You are the boss of the household, the Omega does what you want."

Cas shook his head, "Dean and I are equals in this mom. Understand that or leave. I will not have you upsetting him. He doesn't need that."

His mother huffed but nodded.

"I'm gonna go make sure he is okay, I'll bring him back here. Be nice please. You can sit down." Cas left her at that and went to go find Dean.

He found him playing with Sam in Sam's room.

Cas liked to just watch them at these times. He loved watching Dean be a great big brother to Sam, he loved watching them interact. Dean would be a wonderful parent. Even with the stress of raising Sam and raising his own soon, Dean was taking the challenges head on. Though, there were nights that Cas heard Dean whimper for his parents. He knew Dean missed his parents and that it was hard on him but he didn't show it. Dean liked to keep things to himself, it had almost ended their relationship earlier on but he slowly opened to Cas. Dean was being strong and Cas was so lucky to have a mate like him.

"Hey."

Dean and Sam both looked up and they smiled.

"Is your mom still here?" Dean was pouting, these pregnancy hormones are making him soft.

Cas chuckled and walked in the room, "Yes but I want to properly introduce you two. She won't be rude but she's a traditionalist Dean so if she comes off a little... Rude, try not to get to angry with her please. You know I will always treat us equally."

Dean nodded and got up, holding his hand out to Sam, "Wanna go meet Cas's mom Sammy?" Sam shrugged and slipped his hand in Dean's. Cas lead the way out.

"Mom, this is my mate, Dean Winchester and his little brother Sam."

Dean gave her a smile and held his hand out.

Cas's mother took it and shook it, "Naomi." 

They all sat down, Sam sat on Deans lap.

"So Dean, what do you do? Besides cooking and taking care of Sam."

Dean gritted his teeth, "I'm a doctor. I work at the local hospital."

Naomi's eyebrows rose spectacularly, "Oh! Not a lot of Omegas get in to be doctors and when they do their usually ridiculed or something like that."

Dean tensed, "I have it more tough than Alphas or Betas but I love helping people so I work through the struggles."

"Well I hope you don't work too hard, since you're carrying a pup and all. Maybe you should stay home?"

Dean gritted his teeth harder, "I was told I can work up until two weeks before my due date. I am okay."

Naomi tsked, "You shouldn't put uneccessary stress on you or the pup, you can lose 'em like that."

"I'm not. I'm not stressed or anything. Me and the pup are fine."

Naomi nodded, "Alright, just be careful. Wouldn't want to lose the pup."

Dean was fed up, "I AM CAPABLE OF TAKING CARE OF MYSELF AND MY UNBORN PUP! I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU ARE IMPLYING THAT I CAN'T! I'VE BEEN TAKING CARE OF SAM MOST OF HIS LIFE." Dean removed Sam from his lap and got up, quickly walking from the room, wiping tears away.

Cas glared at his mom, "Mother.  _You_ are causing him unnecessary stress. Excuse me."

Cas walked to their room to find Dean sobbing into a pillow.

He walked over to him and sat down, rubbing a hand down Dean's back, "I'm sorry baby."

Dean pulled himself from the pillow and latched himself onto Cas.

"Why does she think that I would want to do anything that will harm our pup. I love it, I love you and what we made together. I-I-"

Cas made to lift Dean's head, wiping the tear tracks, "I know you do and I love you too. My mom is just like that, don't let it get to you baby." 

Dean looked up to Cas, "Do you wish I was more obedient? Like other Omegas?"

Cas shook his head no, "I love that you have your own opinions, that you know what you want. You're my own little firecracker, you don't take shit from no one. Not even other Alphas."

Dean smiled lightly, leaning forward and kissing his mate, sighing against his lips, "I love you."

Cas smiled, pecking Dean's lips, "I love you more. We should go back out there, I kind of left Sam with my mother. She's probably corrupting him or something."

Dean chuckled and nodded. Cas helped him stand and the two walked out to the living room to find little Sammy yelling at Cas's mother, who had a shocked face set.

"You are upsetting my brother and causing the baby harm. That is rude and I don't like it. Be nice to my big brother, he is amazing and does an awesome job. I love him and you are a doodoo head for hurting his feelings!"

Cas chuckled, "Alright tiger, I think she gets it." Sam turned his head up to look at Cas, looking behind him to Dean, who was standing back a little.

"De!" Sam raised his arms up, signaling wanting to be picked up. Dean smiled and walked over, picking him up. Sam stuffed his head in Dean's neck.

Naomi cleared her throat and addressed Dean, "I am sorry... For being rude. I see that my son holds utmost respect for you and I will respect that."

Dean gave a slight smile and nodded, "Thank you, would you like to stay for dinner? We are having steak." Cas stared wide eyed at Dean, trying to convey his disagreement

Naomi smiled, "I would love that."

Cas gave a slight whine and Dean laughed and slapped his arm, "Stop. She's your mother."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner was ready Dean laid the food out for the others, getting Sam his plate first before his.

The little family ate in silence. 

Dean and Cas cleaned up, Naomi stayed with Sam.

They were all relaxing in the living room now.

Dean got a phone call, stating there was an emergency and that he was needed. 

He sighed, "I'll be there soon." Dean shut off his phone and turned to Cas and Sam, "I gotta go, they need some help. I don't know when I'll be home." He got up and left to get changed.

When he came back downstairs he gave Cas a kiss and rubbed Sams head.

"Bye guys. Nice meeting you Naomi."

They all said bye. Naomi turned to Cas.

"He's good. I'm happy for you."

Cas actually smiled at that, "Thank you."

Naomi stood up, "I should get going. Please, call more. I would love to be in my grandchild life and I'm sure your father would too."

Cas nodded and showed her out, "I will mother. Goodnight."

When she was gone, Cas flopped next to Sam, who snuggled up to his side.

Cas looked down at him, "Bedtime Sam?"

Sam yawned and nodded. 

Cas chuckled, "Ya me too."


End file.
